Matts' Confession
by HUNTER OF THE SHADOWS
Summary: After leaving behind the woman he loved, the friends he knew, the one he used to be, can Matt tell Mimi his true feelings for her?
1. Matts Memories

It wasn't hard. A phone call or two and Yomato Ishida was out the door. He locked the door behind him and was out of his apartment building. It had been nearly 11 years since their adventures in the digital world. He had moved to America from Japan, when he was 19 and in the three years he had been there he had managed to become a very popular daredevil and stunt double in movies.

He was now 22 and with a phone call from his child-hood friend "Izzy" Izumi, he was planning a trip back to Japan. According to Izzy all the other digi-destined were planning a meeting. It was true that he had friends in here in America, but he would never let the memories of his childhood friends' linger far from his thoughts. He was overly excited to see his friends, after all these were the people who had the most influence on him and who had molded him into the person he was.

Throughout the digital world, each one of the children had obtained his/her crest, which symbolized their greatest trait. Each trait had rubbed off on him making him an even better person that he thought possible.

Tai Kamiya their leader proudly wore the crest of courage, which he proved worthy of time and time again. Although he rushed headstrong into battle, there was no doubt he was always there for his friends ready to face any obstacle.

Sora Takenouchi was the beholder of the crest of love, which fitted her perfectly as she always watched over the others and cared for them. She had been given the crest because she needed to know love, due to the tattered relationship she had with her mother.

Joe Kido was the bearer of the crest of reliability and had always proven himself reliable indeed in times of great desperation, realizing that fear is the only weakness he would ever possess and that being reliable meant letting those around you know you could be depended on, no matter what the circumstance.

Izzy was the carrier of the crest of knowledge and would always be proud of what it stood for even if it had been the reason that he sometimes ended up in tight and dangerous situations.

Kari, Tai's younger sister held the crest of light as she had always managed to see the good in everyone and lead them out of the darkness, refusing to ever condemn anyone, with the exception of evil beings such as Myotismon and the like.

T.K, Matt's younger brother was the obtainer of the crest of hope and Matt would always remember how T.K had given everyone hope in the digital world even when everything seemed impossible.

"Mimi, ah Mimi," Matt thought, "the holder of the crest of sincerity, I have not even fathomed the idea of forgetting you." He remembered how he had planned to confess his feelings to her, but had never been able to. He had found her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and had cared for her a great deal. After all these years; he was sure; she would only remember him as Matt, just as an old friend who she would be happy to see. "What if she's in love with someone?" Matt thought, "I won't be able to take that."

As he boarded his plane he thought of his homeland and how much it must've changed. He figured he should get some sleep, as he was tired. He closed his eyes, thought of Mimi once more, visualized her face and in a few minutes was engulfed to the world of sleep.

"Sir, we've arrived in Japan." Stated an intruding voice.

"What," Matt asked as he opened his eyes and became aware of the world around him, "uh... thanks."

With that he departed the plane and headed to Sora's house since they had agreed to meet there.

"Place really has changed" he stated aloud.

"Well, pretty smart for stating the obvious" said a familiar voice.

Without turning Matt knew it was Tai. "I don't even know if I want to see what you look like, I, mean when we kids I thought you gonna grow up to be a circus freak, and I'm stickin' to the belief, that you fulfilled my thoughts of the future." He said it with a grin, and then turned around and they burst out laughing.

" I don't see what's so funny."

"Sora!" Matt screamed hugging her.

"Good to see you too Matt" she said as they hugged.

"Geeze, Matt, not even back for ten minutes with your fiends and already trying to steal my girlfriend!" Tai screamed.

Matt pulled away and looked back and forth between the two and asked the question.

"Yes we are." Sora told him

"Well congratulations!" he said

"On what?" asked a feminine voice.

"Kari!" Matt exclaimed as he rushed over to hug her.

"And now my little sister!" Gee, man you are weird" Tai stated.

They all stood there for a minute talking about old times and eventually another voice appeared and just said, "it's been a while huh?"

Matt turned. He was overcome with joy as he hugged his little brother and practically squeezed the life out of him.

"God if I would've known my ribs would be crushed, I would've stayed home" he laughed.

Matt pulled away and only said, "I've missed you T.K."

"Yeah, same here, but I didn't try to hug you dead!" he yelled.

"Well, well if it isn't the holder of the crest of friendship" a voice said targeting Matt.

He spun on his heel and locked arms with Izzy "and if it isn't Mr.Know-it-all" Matt bellowed.

"I saw your stunts on TV last week during the "Greatest Daredevil" show!" he pointed out.

"Yeah," Matt said as he put his hands behind his neck.

"So, how has everyone been lately?" Izzy asked, showing his curious side, which was made him so smart yet put him in danger, because he always had to know about everything.

"Well you know" Matt said, "Hey, I have a question... what's everyone doing for a living?"

"I teach at Odaiba Elementary," said Kari

"I' a pro soccer player" Tai said, running his hand through his hair "But you, probably knew that."

"Oh yeah kids in America, are all talking, about you." Matt said.

Apparently Tai didn't detect the sarcasm, because the next thing to pop out of his mouth was "Really!"

"I'm the vice manager of my moms flower shop." Stated Sora

"Izzy's obviously a computer technician so what do you do T.K?" Matt pointed out.

"Oh, I, I'm an actor." T.K said

"Wow an actor!" Matt exclaimed, "I'm proud of you."

"Gee thanks!"

"Well, guess we should get going, Mimi couldn't make it and Joe is in Africa." Sora said.

"Africa?" Matt asked

"Yeah he's over there as a doctor." Kari said.

They began walking and after 10 minutes of walking through a city Matt hadn't seen for years, a scream was heard. Matt took off before anyone could follow him. He heard a scream and if a woman happened to be in trouble he would do what ever was in his free will and power to save her.

He rounded a corner into an alley. Matt hadn't heard the scream come from this way but knew that his instincts were right. He ran down the alley rounded another corner and sure enough there she was, a man had her on the ground and was ripping off her pink dress. Matt ran as fast as he could, spun the big man around and punched him square in the face knocking him down. He got back up and spit out some blood and claimed "I'll make you've wished you had minded your own business, punk!"

He smelled of alcohol and was a good five times the size of Matt. "Look, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

The man laughed at the thought "You hurt me! You must be more drunk than I am!" and with that threw a swing. Now having been a daredevil and stunts man Matt easily avoided the hit and with one blow to the gut he collapsed.

Matt stood there looking at the unconscious man while the woman was still on the ground he proclaimed, "you'll be safe n..." he was cut off as her arms wrapped around him from behind and she pulled him close to her.

"Thank you!" she said as she cried, "Thank you Yomato Ishida" she whispered into his ear.

"How do you know my name?" he asked startled

"You know who I am."

He didn't want to play these games. He spun around and looked at her beautiful face and eyes red from crying. He looked at her and then he knew. "Mimi?"


	2. Mimis Heart

"So Matt, what have you been up to?" Mimi asked as she touched his shoulder. He quivered ever so slightly. "I mean, besides those crazy stunts."

"Well... I," he felt as if his knees would collapse. Her beauty was unbearable. All he could think about was her eyes. So caring and comforting, how he wanted those eyes to look at him with love and compassion. He began to think about that time when they were in the digital world and he first realized her beauty, ever since then he loved her and had devoted his love only to her.

He remembered how he planned to confess his love to her but his instincts had taken over and he remembered why he had become a rebel when he younger, because he was afraid he would be hurt. That was why he never let her know. That was why he never got close to, or let anyone get close to him.

He had written her a letter before he left and gave it to Tai instructing him to give it to Mimi, but he simply tore it up and told Matt, "If you love her then let her know. You can't be a coward and expect that she will believe you love her if you confess it in a letter. You have to tell her to her face. If you love her and she loves you back you will know it, as it will happen so fast yet time will seem to stand still. That is love, my friend, that is love."

He remembered what Tai asked next. It was question of only four simple words," Do you love her?" Matt remembered sitting there for what seemed like an eternity. When he found the answer he just let it come out," with all my heart."

Mimi having stood there for two minutes as he stared off into space. "Hello. Matt..." she teased. "Well if that won't work..." and he was pulled back to earth as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. He was pulled back.

"What was that for?" he asked as his face went crimson as he realized he had just been kissed by Mimi Tachikawa!

"That was for saving me." She stated, and then her hand was upside his face.

"Ouch, what was that for!" he screamed

She just smiled then grinned. "For not saying goodbye when you left." With that she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alley.

While they were walking he noticed her shirt was ripped going from the collar down to about her belly. She saw him looking and he turned away as he blushed. If he had seen her face he would've seen it turn scarlet. He handed her his jacket and she thankfully accepted it.

"Why Matt, already giving me your coat and I never knew that you cared!" she joked, "Why I wish some one had told me we were up to this point already."

"So Mimi how have you been lately?" Matt asked curiously.

"Well I'm a... fashion designer, dancer, and singer." She said not trying to make it seem like she was famous for her beauty and not for her talent.

"You're popular too. I'll bet." He mumbled.

"Hmm?" she asked

"Oh nothing." He told her. "Look before I left last time there was something I wanted to tell you."

"Well?" she teased.

"I...umm...I..." he couldn't tell her.

"Come on Matt you know I won't laugh or run." She promised him.

"Well Mimi... I... l...lo..."

"There he is!" some one shouted.

"Oh great!" He thought," Now here comes Tai great timing god! Real good timing! Just as I plan to tell Mimi I love her, something, or someone always intervenes!"

"Matt you shouldn't have..." Tai said and then his eyes dragged to Mimi. "Mimi!" he shouted.

"Hey Tai, everyone." She smiled.

"Mimi, I thought you couldn't make it." Sora asked.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." She smiled.

Matt looked away he couldn't look at her. Her smile made her look like an angel. God, I love Mimi but can't bring myself to tell her. He thought about her and his love for her.

"Matt..." Mimi asked, "here he goes again" she muttered. She kissed him on the cheek. He snapped out again.

She smiled at him as he turned red. From over Sora's shoulder he could see Tai grin.

"Oh my, Mimi you're dirty! What happened?" Sora interrogated.

"Well... a man was trying to..."

"Oh" Sora mumbled.

"But then Matt saved me!" she said happily, " the man was at least the size of a sumo wrestler and Matt knocked him out with two punches!"

"Really!" Sora screamed. "Two punches"

"Well, yeah!" Mimi told her friend. "He's the greatest. He's like Tai, incredibly courageous."

"Ahhh..." Tai blushed.

"Only cute!" she continued.

Tai's mouth hung open. "You know Mimi when you come off as nice you always ruin it... owww!" He screamed in pain as Sora punched

The words 'only cute' rung in his head as he turned crimson and turned away.  
Sora walked over to Mimi and whispered in her ear "Mimi, I think you should stop. You're really making Matt embarrassed!"

Mimi looked at Matt as she realized how red he was. "Sora, can I talk to you... alone?"

"Sure," she said as they walked away.

During their Conversation

"Why should I stop?" Mimi asked.

"Because Matt is getting embarrassed!" Sora told Mimi.

"Well last time I didn't get to tell Matt I love him and I'm working up to it!" Mimi cried as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, what if he doesn't love you back?" Sora questioned. Are you sure you love him?"

"With all my heart" she cried as she hugged Sora. Then she repeated it under her breath "With all my heart." They turned and walked back without noticing they were being watched...

"What was that about" Tai asked as he put his arm around Sora.

"Nothing much" she replied. "We should head over to the restaurant to get dinner, I'm getting hungry!"

"Yeah!" every one agreed except for Mimi who only gazed at Matt and noticed he had his head down as his blond spikes of hair hid his eyes.

'Those eyes' she thought as she gazed at him. 'I love those eyes' she said to herself as she smiled slightly at the thought of him smiling at her with love I her eyes.

She grabbed him by the arm and asked him if they could go to the beach to watch the sunset. He just looked at her and nodded. She was jumping inside as he told everyone where they were going and that they would catch up with them at Sora's.

When they arrived at the beach they walked along the shore and soon the sun began to set as colors of pink, red, and orange mixed together. She watched the light bounce off his face and hair as she was overcome with want. She grabbed Matt as they were walking and threw him on the ground as she jumped on top of him and began kissing him passionately.

"Mimi... what are... doing?" he asked her as he began to tear off his shirt.  
Suddenly she was aware of what was happening as she pulled away. She stood up as tears began to well up in her eyes. And in the next instant she did what was the only thing available. She fainted, and collapsed.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Authors notes: Due to the review of an always-valued reader I've decided to space this chapter more; and anymore which may be added.

She woke up and could see only darkness. She sat up and looked around.

'Where am I" she asked her self. Then she knew. Sora's. Her head hurt and she began trying to remember what had happened. As she did it hit her and all that she could do was think 'oh my god!' She remembered how she had asked Matt if they could go to the beach and watch the sunset. When the sun had set she threw him on the sand and began kissing him in a blur of passion and want. When she had begun to strip Matt, he asked her what she was doing and she stopped and got up, then everything went dark.

She put her head in her hands and sat in the dark for what seemed like forever. Then the light flicked on and Sora stood there looking at Mimi, right in the eyes.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Sora asked as she took a seat on the couch beside Mimi. Mimi hugged Sora after she told her what happened and began to sob heavily.

"So you kissed him and he wanted you stop when you got carried away?" Sora asked her friend who sat there in tears.

All Mimi could do was nod.

"I think I love him, Sora, I think I love him." She told her. "I just wanted him so badly." She cried again.

"I want you to go talk to him." Sora instructed her.

"He probably hates me!" she screamed. "He probably already has a loving girlfriend. I mean, being as brave and strong and cute as he is." At this she began to laugh, but it soon became tears again, as she realized what she would never have.

"Actually. Tai told me Matt doesn't," Sora said trying to comfort her grieving friend. "Matt told Tai he was waiting for the woman he loves."

"See. well, there you go he already loves someone" she replied," What would he want with me?"

"Tai didn't tell me whom Matt loves but he said he was sure it was someone he knew."

"Well that settles it" she cried, "it must be you" Mimi said looking at Sora.

"No" she reassured Mimi "it can't be 'cause when Tai and me told him about our relationship, he seemed more happy and relieved than depressed."

"But." she started but Sora put her had over mouth to stop her.

"Look it's been a long day for all of us. Try to get some more sleep." She said with a tone of deep caring in her voice.

Mimi lay down and as Sora began walking away, Mimi called her over and simply told her child hood friend "I'm not sure if I love him, really." Soon she was engulfed in the world of sleep but not without another series of tears.

At T.K's

Matt sat down as he quickly gulped the glass of water down. He had been able to sleep, but it was not easily earned or cheerfully spent. His mind was plagued with distorted images of her. He remembered how she had fainted after she had begun kissing him.

He decided not to tell anyone just told Sora to ask Mimi. If Mimi wanted Sora to know she would tell her. He didn't want to embarrass her. He was madly in love with her but he didn't want her to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Matt what are you doing up?" T.K asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, you know, recollecting my thoughts, thinking of how every time I get close to someone they end getting hurt. Or I get hurt. I can't take it anymore! I hate my life! I'm doomed to be lonely!" he screamed practically near tears.

"Matt, you will find a way to deal with this." T.K tried to comfort his older brother. "After all you hold the crest of friendship." T.K stated.

"Well. I wish I had the crest of love for this" he muttered under his breath. With that having been said he removed himself from the table and went back to sleep on the couch as he covered up with the blue blanket, which would forever more remind him of his crest.

Matt woke up as he groggily looked at the clock. It was 11:37 am. He decided he wanted to go for a walk. He began to get dressed. As he put on shirt a knock was heard at the door.

"In a minute." he yelled. He jumped up and down to put on his pants, making a series of loud bangs. He toppled over. "Come in" he said thinking it was Tai as he stood up pulling his pants on she stood there and just looked at him as she turned away she became a deep shade of scarlet.

He walked over to her. As he did time seemed to stop. He wanted to be the only person on the earth with her by his side. His heart skipped. How was it possible for a person to be as beautiful as she was? Her eyes seemed to sparkle with diamonds as he closed in her. He opened his mouth to greet her, but she silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth.

She leaned in and whispered, "it's my turn to speak. Can we go talk?"

"Well I was, going for a walk anyway." He told her as he grabbed her arm and led her out of his little brother's house. He seemed not to notice that she blushed as he held her hand.

"Mimi, we need to talk." He told her. She looked at him and only nodded. "What happened last night?" He asked her as he held her door open for her to enter and then followed.

She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"I've. I. Ok. I don't know how to put this." "Well why don't you sit down." He suggested to her. "I. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if I cared for you more as more than just a friend." By this time tears were pouring down her face. "Truth is, I've had a crush on you since the digi-world, but last night I found it was only a crush. Thank you for stopping me."

"Uh. you're welcome." He said nervously. "After last night I found I had only want for you." She told him. "But I got carried away."

He just stared at her. It was so hard to bear. His eyes had always seemed to pierce a person's soul she had always thought.

"I just wanted to let you know. Izzy and I have been dating, we just forgot to mention it, and we are planning on getting married soon."

"Oh." Was all he managed to let out. He felt like his heart had been ripped. "I think I should get going" he said as he tried to stop his voice from trembling as tears formed. He walked toward the door opened it and was gone.


	4. Sincerity & Friendship

She walked as she cried. Mimi knew Matt was very hard to miss, but when he  
wanted to he could, make himself disappear it seemed, and then, remain like that for  
days. She searched and inspected every known place she could think of.

She screamed "Matt!" at the top of her lungs but he never answered. She had decided to end her night by spending it at Sora's.

"Me and my stupid plan!" she screamed in her head. "You blew it, stupid! He loved you  
and you blew it!" She had seen the look in his eyes, one of pain when she falsely told him  
her and Izzy were planning to be married. He had taken off and been gone.

She wanted to see if he loved her by seeing how he would react.

She finally decided to head over to Sora's. She knocked on the door and was  
warmly invited in as she put her head on her best friends shoulder and cried as she realized she had ruined everything.

He was devastated. He looked down at his chest, where his crest had been. He  
remembered when Apocalymon had destroyed their crests and tags, which made them;  
realize the power of the crests was inside of them. He remembered how he had felt that  
he had gotten the crest of friendship as a fluke, until he realized he had real friends, the  
Digi-destined.

He was sitting atop a building looking at the view from atop. He was thinking  
only of her. He would not attend Izzy's and her wedding; just give them his blessing, than  
leave back for America where he would spend a sad and lonely life.

His mind was clouded with the thought of her kissing him on the beach. If she loved Izzy, why had she been kissing him? Then it hit him: she wanted to make sure she didn't love him and not Izzy.

His eyes were sore from crying. He thought how Mimi and the others would probably be in shock if they saw the rebel loner who everyone before the digital world knew as Yomato Ishida, the outcast, crying. He had sat there for 5 hours and only now arose.

He would give Mimi his blessing and then he would be out of her life.

He knocked on Sora's door knowing Mimi would be there. He stood out in the darkness, until the door opened and there was Sora.

"Matt where have you been?" she interrogated him.

"Thinking." He stood there. "Look Sora, Mimi told me how her and Izzy are going to get married. Just tell her I wish them 'good luck'. Please."

He turned on his heel expecting her to close the door and that would be that.

"Don't you dare walk away, Matt!" she hollered.

He stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

"Because, Mimi isn't getting married to Izzy. Now get in there and talk to her,"  
she demanded.

"Fine, but only to here what she has to say." He turned and walked back, through  
the doorway. He walked to the living room where he found her sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering her. The blanket was blue on one side and green on the other. On the blue side was the crest of friendship's emblem and on the green side the crest of sincerity's.

He stared at for a minute or so and eventually Sora saw what he was looking at.

"She had it made when you left. She said that if it ever got to cold her love for  
you would always keep her warm. And if you loved her back in turn keep her warmer and  
she never be cold again." Sora told him.

"Sora, I love her so much. I loved since we first entered that world. Every time we  
would talk, I felt complete. I still do. I just can't seem to know how to tell her." He said  
as his voice began to quake and tears came flowing down.

Suddenly a voice that sounded as if it belonged to an angel was heard and all it  
said was "you just did." Matt knew it was Mimi's voice without a doubt. No one could  
imitate a voice that beautiful, that good.

Matt watched as she rolled over looking at him and she sat up smacking the couch  
beside her motioning him to sit down. He did as she commanded.

"Why did you say you and Izzy are getting married if you aren't?" he asked her as she stared him in the eyes.

"Because, I knew I loved you but wasn't sure if you loved me back. So, I told you  
I was marrying Izzy, because, I needed to see the feeling of love in your eyes." She put  
her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as she cried. "But afterwards  
I realized that if you truly loved me I wouldn't have to use a test. You probably think I'm  
the same spoiled brat!"

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. He wiped a tear away and  
lovingly whispered to her "I forgive you. Mimi, I love you, now please stop crying. Angels shouldn't cry."

With that said they kissed and embraced.

This time it wasn't just a kiss of passion.

It was a kiss of love.

A kiss of sincerity.

A kiss of friendship.

A kiss with promise for the future.


	5. Love and Sacrifice

It had been 1 month since Mimi and Matt confessed their love to each other. Matt  
had all his material possessions shipped back to Japan and with the money him and Mimi  
both had they quickly bought a lovely apartment together. They had decided to go out  
almost every night to clubs and go dancing. They sat down at a table with music blazing  
in the background.

Mimi traced her index finger along Matt's chest. She looked into his eyes and  
simply said " I want you but am not ready. One day I shall be though."

"I know," he said as he held her hand tightly. He looked into her brown eyes. He  
loved her eyes. Suddenly he perked up.

"Matt what is it" she asked.

He smiled "I know this song"

"Really" she said sarcastically "Who is it then and what's the title?"

He looked at her. "It's an American band called Linkin Park. The song is "With  
You" he told her as he pulled her onto the dance floor. They clutched each other and he  
whispered to her "Listen to the lyrics, this is how I feel."

She pulled him even closer. He loved the feel of her body. So slender and petite.

I woke up in a dream today

Put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistakes/slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me I'm with you

You now I see/keeping everything inside

You now I see/ even when I close my eyes  
I hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor

The rest of the day stands still

Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong

I pretend that the past isn't real

And now I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm left in the wake of the mistakes/slow to react

You're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
It's true the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me I'm with you  
No

No matter how far we've come I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you

You now I see/keeping everything inside

With you

You now I see/ even when I close my eyes

With you

No matter how far we've come I , I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you

You now I see/keeping everything inside

With you

You now I see/ even when I close my eyes

With you

People were looking at them funny. Linkin Park is hardcore rock and they were

dancing to it like it was a slow song.

They decided to walk partially because they wanted to snuggle up while walking,

and plus they walked there in the first place.

Mimi pulled Matt close wrapped her arms around her neck and he lifted her off  
the ground as they kissed. He set her down and they held on to each other.

"It's beautiful out" she said smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said lovingly and truthfully.

As they leaned in to kiss a man smashed into Mimi knocking her out with the  
sheer force of the hit. He grabbed her without stopping (running the entire time) picked  
her up over his shoulder and was gone. He's fast but luckily Matt managed to keep up.

"Ha" Matt laughed in his head as the man ran down an alley, which Matt knew was a  
dead end.

When confronted and trapped the man set Mimi down and bowed. He rose and  
simply said "you should have let him have his way with her."

"What?" Matt questioned enraged.

"I have a message for you. That was the first part. The second is you have  
embarrassed the powerful Crime Lord Shiha Jyune in his moment of glory when he was  
about to take her body and become owner of it" he said pointing at Mimi who was still  
unconscious from the sheer force of the mans' impact with her. "The third part is you will  
pay for embarrassing him. With your life. Now I take my leave with the message having been delivered."

The man flew right past Matt and out of the alley but he didn't care. He  
scooped up Mimi and carried her home and laid her on the bed. Her clothes were filthy  
and wet so he changed her put her under the covers and climbed into bed with her.

The next day they went to the beach at about 3:30. He stared out at the sea.

"Matt, is something wrong?" Mimi asked him.

Tears began to pour down his face. "I don't think we should be together  
anymore."

"What?" she asked in shock "why? You're joking right? Matt, I love you and you  
love me."

"No, you see, I never loved you. I just wanted to screw you and dump you." He  
said with a naughty smirk on his face. Besides how could I love you you're a crybaby  
spoiled brat whiny bitch. But you have a body that'll make any man want you."

"You're joking Matt. I know you love me, so stop," she said as tears welled up.

"I don't care about you, bitch." He laughed.

"Well if you don't care about me why is your chest growing with the symbol for  
the crest of friendship?" she pointed at his chest. He looked down and saw his chest  
glowing with his crest's symbol.

He got up. And walked away, "Good bye bitch" he laughed as he walked away  
his hands in his pockets and his head held low.

When he was far enough that he couldn't hear her screaming he muttered under his  
breath "Good bye my love." Tears began to flow freely.

He walked to his apartment in tears the entire way he took some clothes and left.

He headed over to Sora's and when the door opened he was greeted with a fist to his face.

"Tai, what the?" he was cut off as another punch headed toward his gut. He  
dodged it and grabbed Tai and restrained him. "What's your problem Tai?"

"What do you think?" he screamed. "You said you loved her and then you broke

her heart!"

"Tai, you don't understand." Matt tried to calm him down with no such luck. Matt  
let go of Tai "Can we go somewhere to talk" he asked Tai.

"Fine" Tai grunted. They walked for about five minutes then Tai said that this  
was far enough.

"Why'd you break her heart?" Tai shot his first question.

"Because she a spoiled bitch." Matt tried to keep a steady voice.

"You know what Matt, I'm gonna' let that slide by. I know you man, you love her  
and I know that if you broke her heart like that there's more to the whole scenario than  
just that she spoiled. It's me man you don't have to make up lies and try to carry on a bad  
acting plot."

"Fine. You want to know why? Because last night a man knocked Mimi out ran  
off with her down an alley and told me that I would pay for what I did to some big crime  
lord who just happens to be the guy I knocked out trying to rape Mimi." By this time  
tears were falling from Matt's eyes. "So I told Mimi I only wanted to have my way with  
her and that was all I wanted."

"I get it if she would get mad enough and leave to get away from you this guy  
couldn't use her to get to you. I've seen the way she looks at you. If you could get her to  
hate you then if this guy killed you, she wouldn't go through a world of pain." Tai stated.

"Yeah" was all Matt got to say as Tai took off. "Where are you going, Tai?" Matt  
yelled after him. Tai simply stopped and held up a recorder.

"Leave the country. Give me a call and I'll let Mimi know when you're back in  
America" he instructed.

"When I call tell Mimi I love her but not to come looking for me, OK?" he asked as tears exploded from his eyes.


	6. Confessions of the heart

1 week had passed since Matt was forced to break up with Mimi the woman he  
loved for his whole life. Matt was in the middle of making a new movie and getting ready for the big motorcycle chase. In this scene Matt was supposed maneuver a motorcycle down a high way trying to escape a gang of drug smugglers? He was going through a mental break down.

He had been forced to leave the only woman he could love. Forced to do so by the low lives of the world. This whole scenario, of the movie was almost portraying his life. The main  
character was running for his life from the scum of the earth.

His mind shifted thoughts as her face appeared and tears began to form.

"Mr.Ishida" asked a young voice "is something wrong?"

"Huh?" he was jolted back to realization "uh, no Carlos."

"Well it's time for the shoot."

"Ok" Matt replied rising up and moving toward the set.

As he walked back to the hotel where he was staying a young man with a radio  
was listening to Linkin Park's "In the End". Memories began to flash through his head as the song seemed to portray his life so accurately he stood for a minute to listen to the song, as images of her haunted his mind.

It starts with

One thing I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind/ I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

You didn't out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but you didn't even know

Wasted it all

Just to watch you go

I kept every thing inside and even though I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
I tried so hard

And got so far

But inn the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

And lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

After listening to that portion of the song he walked away he rounded a corner  
with tears softly flowing down his face. He didn't care. After all his life was over. Mimi  
was his life. If he couldn't be with her then he had no life. He would end his days an  
empty, lifeless body.

He returned to the hotel where he was staying. The elevator door was about to  
close when a young boy who worked at the counter wormed his way in and held the door  
open.

"Mr.Ishida" he panted "there is a female guest in your room."

"Did she give you a name?" Matt questioned him.

"No actually she didn't. She just said she was your biggest fan when you played  
in a band called the teenage wolves." He said as he began to walk away. "Oh, yeah, said  
she's Davis's sister."

"Oh, God not Jun! Not her! When will she get it through her head? I don't like  
her!" he screamed in his head.

He ran down the hall unlocked the door and the first words to come out of his  
mouth were "Jun, what the hell are you doing here? When will you get it through your  
head I love Mimi Tachikawa now get out!

He turned the light on and realized Jun was in his bed. "Get out!" he screamed. She pulled the blanket over her head and as she neared him she threw the blanket over his face and pushed him on the bed.

Then before he knew what happened she was down under the covers with him. "Jun, what the hell are you doing? I don't like you; my heart belongs to Mimi! Only she will ever get close to me! Dammit Jun get off! I will never kiss you! I will never love you or anyone! I'll die lonely, because the only one I love is Mimi Tachikawa!"

She moved up a little and whispered in his ear " Yomato Ishida. you're heart  
belongs to me now! "

His eye widened in disbelief as he realized who it really was. "Oh god Mimi"  
he said as he kissed her.

"I love you Yomato Ishida" Mimi whispered before kissing his neck. She lifted  
off his shirt. She whispered one last thing in his ear before they became one in the night.

"I'm ready"

She woke up under the covers with parts of her body touching his. Her arms were around his neck and his head was on her breast. She had put her bra and panties on during the night and he had put on his boxers. She looked down and kissed his head as she lowered herself down to face to face level. She pulled his body to hers and intertwined her legs with his. He began to stir and he pulled her closer and held her close.

"I love you" escaped from her lips as he kissed her.

They got up, got dressed and decided to head down town to get breakfast. They found a cozy looking diner and settled in a booth.

Matt looked up from the menu to see she had done the same. "Mimi, I have just one question."

"Yes?" she looked at him lovingly.

"How did you find me so quickly?"

"Oh, I used my popularity and yours to find out. You wouldn't believe how many stalkers you have and they're even worst than Jun" she laughed.

"Yeah I know." He said "but I told Tai not to let you come after me. Do you know what danger you're putting yourself in?"

"Firstly, Yomato Ishida" she said poking him I the chest with her finger "Tai can't tell me what to do and even if he could don't you think Sora would stop him. I mean she has the crest of love after all. Secondly. what ever comes next I will always be at your side. I love you."

"I love you Mimi" he said as his chest began to glow blue " but if I let you stay with me, you'll be in to much danger. So you need to go back to Japan and forget there ever was an 'us'"

She poked him in the chest with considerable force this time. "Now you listen here, Ishida, I love you always have; always will. I know you want me gone so I don't get hurt and I thank you for that, but if it means I have to live without you forget it! I know your love will protect me, so, I'll always be at your side."

Tears began to fall down Matt's face landing on the table. "Ok. Fine. Whatever comes our way we'll face it together." At this point he looked up and began to wipe the tears away.  
They had gone to the fair, which was just outside the city in the suburbs.

They had gone through the tunnel of love and to everyone's disapproval they came out practically wearing each other's clothes.

They walked by a couple of elderly people who were saying that young kids these day always think they're in love and always break up in two days. They didn't care though, they knew they were in love and nothing would ever change that. They had been each other's first love and they would be each other's last.

As if just to annoy the people more Mimi kissed Matt as he carried her in his arms a foot or two, set her down and then she flipped her hair behind her ear to reveal where Matt had kissed her neck. The people were shocked as they did this.

They decided to head back to the hotel but not before being chased by Matt's female fans. They headed back to the hotel opened the door and before Matt could change, Mimi pushed him on the bed and then jumped on him. Lying at his side she rested her head on his chest.

"Mimi?" he asked to get her attention.

"Yes, Matt?" she replied.

"You said that you would always be at my side." He told her "And I'm glad because my life is empty without you. I want you with me everyday of my life. Will let me have the honor of becoming your husband? Will you marry me?"

"Matt I love you but I don't know if I'm ready" she watched as the hope died from his eyes. "Is what I would say if I wasn't!" she joked as she kissed him. "Yes I will marry you."


	7. His Reason For Smiling

He awoke half asleep and he could hardly find the energy to access his memories of the night before. He struggled to recall the previous evenings proceedings as he squinted his eyes due to the warm light that cascaded into the room and poured over the bed. He closed his eyes for a few moments to allow them to adjust slowly, on their own, to the morning's light.

He wasn't entirely sure of what had happened the night before and he was upset by the fact that he was having trouble distinguishing between realities and dreams. It seemed as if the more he concentrated, the more he found himself at an impassable roadblock in his own mind.

He had never felt this way; unable to remember where he was, what had happened, and why it was light out. He should have awakened at the crack of dawn, heading off to work to collect his paycheck.

He sighed allowed, and felt like punching himself for being so greedy. As if he didn't have enough money for a long while that one measly paycheck would make a major financial difference.

Attempting to place his hands behind his head he found that only his right one complied and he was shocked at first by this fact. He nearly jumped out of bed to make sure he was all right when he spotted the body that lay next to him, her head resting on his arm and her face buried into his chest while her long hair covered her features enough that he was uncertain of who it could be.

Brushing the hair away from her cheek silently, he was surprised to gaze upon the face of the woman who had been in his hotel room last night as the memories came rushing back, smacking him with enough force that had he been standing he probably would have fainted.

He smiled inwardly as he remembered the night they had shared. Together. He knew that this was the beginning of a wonderful life and he was glad that it was possible for them to have. She had accepted his marriage proposal. She would be his wife.

He watched her for a few moments, drowning in her beauty. He loved the beauty that she possessed in every aspect of the word. She was like a pond of radiance, charm and caring emotions. On the surface the sun would catch her perfectly, creating an aura of beautiful light around her. The sun itself dulled in comparison to her gorgeous appearance and he could swear that after staring at her for even short periods of time, that she, his love, was the source of the light, of all light. The beauty of her was what lied under the surface, hidden to the untrained eye. Beneath the barrier, she was delicate, fragile, and perfect in every sense of what he believed it should be.

He could watch her for all eternity, captivated by just the sight of her, her intoxicating scent and the addicting qualities of her.

Smiling to himself, he felt her stir in his arms and watched as her eyes slowly open and he made contact with her field of vision, which brought a smile to her own face.

"Morning," she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him, softly while he ran a hand through her hair. He sighed lightly when she broke the kiss. "I slept well," she giggled "How about you?"

He lay there motionless, unable to believe that the voice that he was hearing, which sounded like the bells of heaven, belonged to someone who was not sprouting wings and a brilliant golden halo, before he realized who it was; his angel.

"Excellent," he smirked before kissing her ear, whispering as he did so. "By the way… you … are… an… animal," he said in between the light kisses he was placing on her lips.

"I know..." She moaned as he kissed her deeply, before she broke it and frowned. "Matt, I have to go somewhere."

"Oh?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. "Where?" he wasn't to sure how his tone came out, but he was relieved when she smiled.

"Work." She sighed as she got up and began trotting around the room without bothering to cover herself up. Sinking farther into the bed he closed his eyes as he took in her scent, which was doused in the sheets around him.

When he opened his eyes again she was standing there, wearing a pink dress, which showed off her curvaceous figure very well. He was a bit jealous as to the fact that she would be heading to work and any punk who was walking down the street would be able to eye her up, examining her perfect figure. Then he laughed under his breath, reminding him that he had full access to view what lie under that dress.

He grinned evilly, letting thought float into his head. He felt like a pervert for it, but this was his lady. He had the right. Only he could touch her, only he could hold he, kiss her and make love to her. He was glad that she would be the only woman he would spend his life with. He wanted to grow old with her. He grinned wider, if they were going to grow old together, they might as well have some fun getting there.

She kissed him, dragging his mind out of the gutter. "Goodbye, I'll see you tonight." She winked as she placed a hand on his thigh. "Oh yeah she whispered, lust detectable in her voice "If Jun should happen to stop by, just tell her to talk to me." She kissed him one last time, before exiting, leaving him stunned.

"I love that woman," he whispered before settling back into the pillow. "Yes I do."

He smiled one last time before he went back to sleep, dreaming of the night before, and the nights to come.

His smile never faded.

_**Yeah, yeah, short chapter and long wait. I know. I'm unsure if I should even continue this story or if this should be the end. I'll decide soon. Until then consider this a letter of my informing you that I wish to take a vacation. Email of review if you want me to continue with it. Like I said I may or may not. **_

_**-HUNTER**_


End file.
